


Yesterdays and Tomorrows

by Sylv



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for a few different Fairy Tail couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natsu/Lucy

She sincerely worried about him. He charged into things without thinking and seemed to assume that whatever it was he would pull through okay, whether from skill or blind luck she didn’t know. Maybe he honestly didn’t think about these things before he did them. But she did.

Lucy’s heart clenched along with her hands as he fought, and every time he was knocked down her heart leapt up into her throat, telling her to run over to him and make sure that he was okay. She knew that he would brush that off as her being stupid, and that everyone else would give her odd looks as well; it wasn’t something that she did.

Or that she was supposed to do.

“We’re all back in one piece!” announced Gray, banging open the doors to the guild and immediately being assaulted by Lluvia who knocked him off of his feet.

“Well, most of us…” Lucy muttered, glowering in Natsu’s direction. He grinned at her around his bleeding lip, black eye and colorful left cheek, and stumbled forward when Erza pushed him in his back to move ahead.

Lucy collapsed at the bar and gratefully accepted a glass of water from Mirajane who patted her arm comfortingly before moving on to attend to others. Lucy watched Erza help Natsu into a seat as tenderly as she knew how. He gave her the same grin as he had given the blonde and added to it a thumbs up.

Erza gave him a once over before shaking her head and ignoring Gray’s pleas for help from where he was almost being strangled by the strength of Lluvia’s hug. The seasoned warrior leaned over the bar herself and called for two drinks.

“Lucy!” Natsu enthused, waving his hands at her from across the room. “Let’s do another job tomorrow!”

A fiery rage erupted in her stomach but was quickly doused by an icy fear. She shook her head rapidly and shouted back, “Give yourself time to heal, idiot!”

Natsu scoffed. “I’m fine!” and to prove it he stood up, only to fall over as his right leg couldn’t support him anymore. Gray tried to laugh, but it came out more like a wet choking sound. Erza shook her head and nudged the young man on the ground with her toe, telling him she had drinks for him.

Lucy’s chest squeezed and she had to look away. She worried about him far too much.


	2. Loki/Lucy

She hated how she couldn’t get him to stay where he was supposed to, and how he always,  _always_  showed up at the worst times. Unfortunate timing, thy name is Loki.

“ _Get off of my girl!”_

This was the shriek heard echoing around the guild one early morning, closely followed by screams of terror and the furious yells of Erza about how he had ‘interrupted their girl time’.

Lucy’s hand said a fond hello to her forehead as they met once again, and she watched one of her best friends chase around her would-be protector, helper and boyfriend.

“It was just a hug!” Erza told him, trying to decide which of her armors would inflict the most pain upon the spiky haired man she was following over tables and on top of people.

“I highly doubt that!” Loki insisted before ducking to avoid his head being severed from his body.


	3. Jeral/Erza

Lucy hesitantly approached the table in the corner of the guild, with a mug of hot chocolate in both hands. She slid across from her friend and rested her forearms on the table, hoping that it would help a little bit.

Erza stared at it for a moment before picking it up and cradling it to her chest. “Peace offering?” she said, and it was far too hoarse, far too down for Lucy’s liking. She flinched.

“No. It’s the chocolate.”

Her attempt at humor was ignored and Erza closed her eyes. Lucy swallowed heavily and looked away.

“You would think that it would be over now; that I would have settled it.”

Lucy felt tears coming to her eyes and placed a hand on top of Erza’s. “You would think.”


	4. Gazille/Lucy

Happy was looking positively ecstatic about something or other as he came barreling into the guild, closely followed by Natsu, who’s expression, while no match for Happy’s, was very nearly blinding those in his vicinity with its intensity.

“Lucy kissed Gazille!” they crowed in unison.

Erza was close behind, as stately and put-together as always. “I believe the correct phrase would be, ‘Gazille kissed Lucy’,” she informed them lightly.

Lucy stormed in after, face like a thundercloud. “I did not!” she wailed, and those nearest her put their hands over their ears for fear of them beginning to bleed.

“You did so! You so did!” Happy cried for Natsu, who was too busy laughing to speak.

“Say that one more time and you’re dead meat,” snarled Gazille in Natsu’s general direction. The young man immediately swallowed his hilarity and grinned.

“You’re on!” he shouted, and an epic battle ensued. As usual.

Mirajane patted Lucy on the shoulder and said brightly,” There, there, it’s not all that bad. He’s actually quite handsome once you get past the whining and the mocking and the unhappiness and how he needs to learn to wash his hair properly.”

Lucy buried her head in her arms so that they could barely make out her next words, “We didn’t kiss! I drank from a water bottle and then he drank from the same water bottle, it’s not like our lips touched!”

“But your saliva touched,” Levi pointed out, who was had apparently been listening to the entire exchange. She looked rather disgusted. “I can’t believe you Lucy.”

Lucy’s eyes began to tear up again, “I’m going to lose friends over this!”

“Ah! Fuck!” called Gray, clamping his hands over his poor abused ears and glaring accusatorily at the blonde girl. Before starting to take his shirt off.

Lucy kicked a bar stool. “I hate this guild!” she shrieked.

“Is Lluvia’s rival in love leaving?” asked the girl, poking her head up from under Gray’s table, which she had been lurking behind. The now shirtless man fell off of his seat in shock. “Will Lluvia have Gray-sama all to herself?”

Lucy looked like she wanted to die. Or at least severely hurt someone.


End file.
